Episode:Al Bundy, Shoe Dick
|image = |caption = Al "taking on the case" of a lovely client, Vanessa Van Pelt, in "Al Bundy, Shoe Dick" Season 6 of MWC. |season = 6 |episode = 11 |overall = 115 |guests = Traci Lords David Sederholm Anthony James Nicole Chamberlain Frank Lloyd David Wells Ron Leavitt John Randolph |network = FOX |production = 6.11 |writers = Larry Jacobson |directors = Gerry Cohen |taping = November 8, 1991 |airdate = November 24, 1991 |imdb = tt642212 |previous = "Kelly Does Hollywood, Part II" |next = "So This is How Sinatra Felt" |series = Married... with Children }} Al Bundy, Shoe Dick is the 11th episode of season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 116th overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Larry Jacobson, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on November 24, 1991. Synopsis In this episode, Al leads a diffrent life as a detective who's being framed for the murder of a rich woman's father. By solving the case, he earns $50,000. He wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. He also realizes that his wife and Marcy's pregnancies were also just dreams. Plot In the sixth season's eleventh episode, Al applies for a cleaning job, and finds himself mistaken for a PI by a femme fatale named Vanessa Van Pelt, (Traci Lords) a young temptress who fears that her family members may interfere with her expected bequest of a priceless gem from her uncle. Before that can happen, the uncle is murdered, the gem disappears... and Al is left holding the knife straight out of a Raymond Chandler story! Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Guest starring *Traci Lords as Vanessa Van Pelt *David Sederholm as Bruce Van Pelt *Anthony James as Adolph Van Pelt *Nicole Chamberlain as Tonya Van Pelt *Frank Lloyd as Leonard Van Pelt *David Wells as Sandy (museum curator) *Ron Leavitt as Jack Dallas *John Randolph as Colonel Van Pelt Quotes Notes Trivia *Ted McGinley does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the return of Katey Sagal, after missing a few weeks of work due to experiencing a stillbirth. *At the end of this episode, it is revealed that all major events from the beginning of season 6, such as Peg and Marcy's pregnancies and Grandmaster B, were all just part of Al's dream. *When Jack Dallas' door opens, you can see the office across from the detective agency is the Acme Rocket Company, a reference to Acme Corporation, a fictional store in the Road Runner cartoons that sells outlandish products that end up backfiring on Wile E Coyote. *Ed O'Neill had previously played a detective during the 1980s in films such as Cruising, Farrel for the People and Popeye Doyle. He would also play a detective after MWC in shows and films such L.A. Dragnet ''and ''The Bone Collector. *When Peg is talking to Al about getting another job, he grabs a book from the nightstand titled "Final Exit: The Practicalities of Self-Deliverance and Assisted Suicide for the Dying", which is an actual book published in 1991. Another man is seen reading the book in season 10's "The Weaker Sex". The family's surname may be a reference to the Peanuts comic strip characters Lucy and Linus Van Pelt. Goofs *When Al drops Vanessa Van Pelt's dress shoe into a fish tank to show how it would fall apart when wet, the shoe sinks to the bottom of the tank. In the next shot, a close up of Al (wearing a suit jacket) reaches into the tank to retrieve the shoe, but when he pulls it out, neither his hand nor jacket are wet. *When Al turns off the lights to see if Tonya Van Pelt is the culprit, you can see her arms move up to her chest before she starts to scream, as she is sitting next to the fireplace and not fully hidden in the dark like the other actors. External Links * *''Al Bundy, Shoe Dick'' on Bundyology *''Al Bundy, Shoe Dick - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#116 Al Bundy, Shoe Dick'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Al's Dream